Survivers: Nights of Blood
by animatedrose
Summary: During a trip to go see "the split mountain", 6 Russian high school students end up trapped in a place isolated from society and hunted by a bloodthirsty creature that only exists in folklore. Spurred on by bloody notes left behind by the beast's previous victims, Ivan must try and lead his classmates to safety. But will the mysterious past of one girl lead to their deaths?
1. Prologue

I got this idea while watching a bunch of let's plays of Slender: Survivers (yes, it's officially spelled incorrectly because the makers of the game were Russian). The names of these characters are, of course, Russian. I'm assuming the game's location is also somewhere in Russia, though we may never know that unless the makers say something on that topic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Slender or Survivers. I only own my characters.

I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Slender: Survivers: Nights of Blood

"Did you hear about it?"

"_Da_! A bunch of elementary school students disappeared while being taken home last night. Poor kids…"

"The police are still searching for them. No sign of the bus on its usual route. It didn't even come back to the garage yesterday."

"You think the bus driver kidnapped them? I heard he was having family trouble…"

"Maybe he's one of those head cases."

"_Nyet_, Mr. Antonov is a good man. Just because he has family trouble doesn't make him a head case. I trust him to bring my daughter back from private school every day. Something must've happened."

"You think the bus was attacked?"

"_Da_, something had to have happened. Why else would Mr. Antonov not come back from his route with the children?"

"Oh, I hope they're okay. Those poor dears…"

.o.o.o.o.

*hic* *sob*

*sniffle* *hic*

"I want my mom…"

"Shhhh… It'll be okay. I'll get you home, you know I will."

"But…your arm…"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

A group of small children are huddled in their seats in a school bus. They're around the ages of eight and nine years old. There are about fifteen children present. Walking slowly up and down the aisle of the bus is an older man, gently shushing the children. He's watching the windows fearfully, wrapping up his left wrist and hand in a cloth bandage. It's already turning a slight pink…

"Mr. Antonov, you'll get us home, right?" a little boy, three seats back from the driver's seat, whimpered.

"_Da, _of course I will. I haven't failed to get students home before, come blizzards or black ice. I'll get you home this time, too. Don't you worry," the bus driver, Mr. Antonov, reassured.

Once all the children were settled in their seats, Mr. Antonov headed back up front and sat in his seat. He experimentally turned the key. The engine rumbled before sputtering into silence. _Still dead,_ he thought, frowning.

He narrowed his eyes into a glare upon seeing them outside. The wolves. Their eyes shone silver as they circled around the bus' front, where the headlights still shone. The light cut through the foggy darkness, revealing a poorly-kept dirt path stretching out in front of them.

_Some shortcut this turned out to be,_ Mr. Antonov thought darkly as he pulled down the radio. All he got was loud static. _I should've taken my usual route instead of this shortcut. I thought I could avoid the construction yard altogether… And with those wolves circling around…and my gun out there…_

He'd dared to leave the bus half an hour earlier, hoping to see if there were any recognizable landmarks. They'd passed some kind of mountain, though it looked broken down the middle. He could still see it far behind them. He'd barely left the bus for five minutes when the wolves rushed in. He'd managed to shoot three of them dead before one jumped on him, teeth sunk deep into his lower left arm, dangerously close to his wrist. He'd managed to knock it away with the gun before making a break for the bus, closing the doors seconds before the beasts could get in. Unfortunately, he's dropped the gun in his haste.

_We can't leave, we can't stay… Now what? I can't reach the garage with the radio. The engine died on us the moment we went past the gate. The wolves are probably chewing the tires up. Is the world against us?_ Mr. Antonov wondered.

"Daddy?" a little girl, seated behind and across from his seat, said softly. "Are we going to die?"

"_Nyet_, my dear Raisa, _nyet_! We aren't going to die!" Mr. Antonov whispered softly, turning to look at her. He stroked her dark hair and small face gently. "I won't let that happen. Daddy will get you home, I promise."

"Da," the girl, Raisa, nodded. "…They're doing it again."

"Huh?"

"Howling," Raisa whispered. "They're howling, daddy."

Mr. Antonov listened. Indeed, the wolves had begun to howl again. They could all hear it loud and clear. The children began to softly cry, begging for their homes and parents. The bus driver felt their pain. All he could do was give them hope.

Raisa reached out to grab his injured hand, looking at the pink stain. "Daddy?"

"Da?"

"Are you going to die?" she asked softly, running her thumb over the stain.

"_Nyet_, I won't die. I have to protect you, remember?" Mr. Antonov smiled softly, patting her head as he knelt down by her seat. "And daddy never breaks a promise."

"Mommy did," Raisa said softly, lowering her head sadly. Tears welled up in her blue eyes. "Please don't die, daddy. I don't want to be alone!"

"Oh, Raisa," Mr. Antonov said, gathering his daughter up. "It will be okay. Daddy isn't going to die, I promise. We'll get out of here and go home together."

"Promise?" the girl asked between sobs.

"_Da_, I promise," Mr. Antonov said softly, hugging his little girl close. "We will go home, you and me, together. And daddy never breaks his promises."

Raisa sniffled, hugging her dad back. "…Okay… I'll hold you to that."

"I know you will," the bus driver chuckled, stroking her hair gently. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"_Da_," she nodded. "I love you, too."

"Good," he said, smiling.

They held each other like that as the wolves continued to howl…


	2. First Blood

Considering the possible gory content, should this be bumped up to an M-rating? Just wondering. Gonna be lots of gore and death and junk in this one, if I do this right.

First Blood

"Hey, you up for the trip today? You know, to that creepy mountain near the construction yard?"

"Huh?"

A dark-haired teen looked up, snapping out of his daydream. He looked up to see a girl with long brown hair, bound up in a shoulder-length ponytail, standing by his desk. She frowned, looking at him expectantly. The boy froze, his mind blanking.

_What did she say? Did I agree to something again? I can't remember!_

The girl groaned. "Iva~n! You promised to come with us to see the cracked mountain! Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Uh… Okay, I won't," the boy, Ivan, said.

The girl frowned. "You did forget, didn't you?" she accused.

"…_Nyet_?" Ivan replied, smiling nervously.

"…You so did," the girl frowned. "I should've known. Either way, you're not backing out. You're coming along today, got it?"

Ivan sighed, resting his chin on his desk. "Got it, Sonya," Ivan grumbled.

The brunette, Sonya, smiled cheerily. "Good! See you in a bit!" She skipped off merrily to converse with her ring of gal pals.

Ivan groaned, head slamming onto his desktop in frustration.

"Girl troubles getting you down, bud?"

"How does this keep happening to me, Mikhail?" Ivan asked, tilting his head to the side so he could see the other teen sitting beside him.

The brunette laughed, glasses glinting brightly in the sunlight. "How should I know? Maybe if you learned to fight back against women, you wouldn't have this kind of trouble," he teased, poking Ivan in the shoulder playfully. "Though really, are you going?"

"_Da_," Ivan replied gloomily. "It's not like Sonya gave me a choice. What about you?"

"_Da_, I'm going! Someone has to guard the ladies," Mikhail chuckled, hand in front of his mouth.

"Guard them from you," Ivan corrected, sitting upright again. "Who all is going?"

"You, me, Sonya, Catia, and Viktor," Mikhail replied. "I've heard that Viktor is trying to bring along another girl, though."

"Who?" Ivan asked, interested.

"Some girl a grade younger than us," Mikhail replied, waving his hand dismissively. "She's nothing special…" A smirk appeared on his lips. "…unless you count the disappearances of her dad and classmates almost seven years ago."

"Disappearances? You mean Bus 37?" Ivan questioned, eyes wide in shock. "I thought nobody was found!"

"_Da_! The police kept it all hush-hush but word gets around at some point," the bespectacled teen answered, two fingers held to his lips and his voice lowered to a near-whisper. "She showed up nearly a month after the disappearance of Bus 37. The police couldn't get her to tell them what happened or where the bus went. All she said was that her dad promised to come home with her but he couldn't, so she'd come back for him one day when he got better. When Viktor found out it was her, he wanted to bring her along to make friends…though we all know better."

"He'll drop her in a week after getting her knocked up," Ivan predicted. "Cruel, cruel Viktor…"

"Such is high school life," Mikhail shrugged. "So, looking forward to seeing the mountain? I heard it's actually some kind of mountain valley anomaly."

"You and your theories!" Ivan joked. "Leave them for when we actually see the thing!"

"Fine!" Mikhail huffed, pouting.

Ivan turned to face forward again, spotting Catia seated a few rows up. Sonya's bubbly blonde best friend… Ivan's secret crush… Maybe he'd have the guts to tell her his feelings this time around.

_I doubt it,_ Ivan thought glumly. _Sonya would see it coming a mile away and kill me out of spite. She beat Valentin black and blue for confessing to Catia and he's the school's rugby star! I don't stand a chance…_

The raven-haired teen groaned, resting his head and arms on his desk. Just another hour before class would end…and Sonya's trip would start.

.o.o.o.o.

**RRRRIIIIIIING!**

"Already? Fine then. Make sure to study for your midterms, everyone I want to see better scores than last time, got it?"

Everybody had already tuned the teacher out, packing up and racing out the door to receive their share of school freedom. Ivan slowly packed, already dreading what his school freedom would consist of—a car trip with Sonya to see some creepy mountain near a construction yard. It definitely wasn't what he imagined himself to be doing this weekend.

Mikhail plopped down in the desk beside him."Ready to go see a spooky mountain, dude?" he joked.

"Not really. Why did I agree to this?" Ivan questioned between shoving books into his backpack.

"Because you were half asleep while Sonya was blabbering about it," Mikhail replied, smirking. "Come on, man. It'll be fun, really. Catia's going to be there!"

"But so will Sonya," Ivan reminded. "She'd kill me if I got with six feet of Catia."

"Well, Sonya's a pretty nice catch too," Mikhail commented, a perverted grin crossing his face.

"If you enjoy stuck-up brunettes who always drag you along to weird places and would sooner kill a guy than let them hook up with her best friend," Ivan grumbled, frowning sourly.

"Du~de! You've had a crush on Catia since you were, what, a preschooler and you've never talked to her outside of Sonya's trips?" Mikhail said.

"Never had the chance to," Ivan corrected, glaring at his friend. "Sonya always got in the way. I kind of like my anatomy the way it is, thanks. I don't want Sonya deciding to cut bits off."

Mikhail yelped, flinching as his hands clapped over his crotch. "Ouch! Thanks for the image, dude!"

"You're welcome," Ivan replied without missing a beat, standing up and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Sonya's waiting for us in the parking lot, right? I need to drop my school bag off at home before we take off."

"Same here," Mikhail agreed, sauntering after him. "Viktor, too. I think he managed to convince that girl to come along with us."

"What's her name, anyway? You never told me," Ivan pointed out.

"I don't know," Mikhail shrugged. "You'll have to ask her yourself. Her name was never mentioned in the reports. Cops kept it all hush-hush, you know."

"Whatever," Ivan muttered.

Exiting the classroom, heading down the hall, and climbing down two flights of stairs spilled the two boys out onto the campus' front lawn. Parked right in front of the school in a flashy red convertible, glittery pink sunglasses hiding her eyes from view, was Sonya. She had already changed out of her school clothes and into a red spaghetti-strap tank top and canary yellow short-shorts, topped up with neon pink and green sandals. She waved at Ivan and Mikhail, calling them over loudly enough to attract plenty of attention. Not that she didn't have everyone staring at her already…

"I hope she didn't change out here," Ivan grumbled.

"Then I bet everyone got quite the show," Mikhail chuckled, wolf-whistling at Sonya who promptly flicked him off. "Ouch! Shot down…"

"Use the head on your shoulders, dude. Don't turn into Viktor," Ivan requested, speeding up.

"Hey! I'm offended by that!" Mikhail whined, chasing him. "At least I use the head on my shoulders! I get good grades! Viktor doesn't!"

The two boys reached the convertible, lining up beside the driver's door where Sonya was seated. She had her feet up on the dashboard and her hair pulled loose from its ponytail. Mikhail was tempted to wolf-whistle again, only to rear back at the glare she leveled him with.

"About time you boys got here! Jump in. We'll swing by your places to drop your junk off and then pick up Catia. She's already got Viktor and his new arm candy," Sonya said, nose scrunched when she mentioned Viktor.

"Any idea what her name is?" Mikhail asked, jumping over the side door and straight into the back seat.

"Hey, watch it! This is new!" Sonya snapped, glaring at the bespectacled brunette. "And _nyet_, I don't know her name."

"Just asking," Mikhail muttered, slumping back in his seat dejectedly. "Sheesh…"

Ivan opened the other door and climbed in, sitting beside Mikhail. "Hey, relax. You know how she gets around Viktor," he reminded, keeping his voice down.

Sonya apparently couldn't hear them, too focused on getting out of the school parking lot safely. That allowed the boys to mutter and speculate about Viktor's new girl. A few quick stops at their respective homes later, they headed into the downtown area. Ivan was quick to point out Catia, who was seated on a bus stop bench with a taller boy and a short girl.

Sonya parked beside the bench, waving Catia in. The bubbly blonde slipped into the passenger seat, smiling back at Ivan and Mikhail. Neither of them paid her much mind. They were staring at the other two.

The guy, tall with short black hair and dark eyes, opened the back door and stepped aside for his companion. She was his opposite despite their similar looks. She slid into the back seat, sitting right beside Ivan. The tall guy followed her, slamming the door behind him closed.

"Hey! Be gentle! This is new, Viktor!" Sonya snapped, glaring angrily at him as she pulled back into the street.

"Sorry," the tall guy shrugged nonchalantly, obviously uncaring toward the car's condition.

"Guys, meet Raisa! Viktor met her at a party last week," Catia introduced, turning in her seat to indicate the short dark-haired girl.

"Hi," Ivan said. "I'm Ivan. This is Mikhail, my buddy."

"Du~de! I can introduce myself, y'know!" Mikhail complained, slapping Ivan's hands away childishly. 'The name's Mikhail! Nice to meet you!"

Raisa merely nodded in reply. Viktor nudged her with his shoulder, nodding toward Sonya pointedly. The girl looked up at their driver and gave a small smile.

"Thanks for allowing me to come, Ms. Sonya," she said softly.

"Whatever," Sonya huffed, frowning as she watched the road.

"Don't mind her. Sonya's always like this to newcomers," Catia reassured.

"She's like this to _everyone_, Catia!" Mikhail corrected, chuckling playfully.

"Want to get tossed out on the road?" Sonya asked harshly.

"_Nyet_, ma'am!" Mikhail replied quickly.

"Then shut up!" she snarled angrily. "…Catia, turn off here?"

"_Nyet_, up there," the blonde said, pointing to a street up ahead.

Mikhail turned to Raisa, leaning across Ivan to get closer. "So, you're the sole survivor of Bus 37. What was it like?"

"Back off, bookworm," Viktor growled, yanking Raisa half into his lap.

"Whoa! Relax, big guy!" Mikhail held his hands up in surrender. "I was just asking."

"Then learn how not to ask something," Viktor replied coldly. He looked at Raisa, concerned. "You okay?"

"_Da_, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Raisa replied softly, staring at the scenery zooming by past Viktor.

Mikhail pulled back, looking at Ivan in shock. "Is it just me or did Viktor actually seem to care about her?" he whispered.

"_Da_," Ivan nodded. "That's kind of weird…for Viktor, at least."

"He must be serious about this one," Mikhail theorized. "Never thought I'd see the day…"

"You still might not if you keep bothering her about Bus 37," Ivan pointed out.

"Okay, okay! I get the message! No investigations! Sheesh…" Mikhail slumped back into his seat again, staring at the floor.

.o.o.o.o.

"Here we are!" Catia announced. "We'll have to leave the car here, Sonya."

"Then we better start running. Night will be here in an hour or two and that walk's going to take forever!" Sonya replied, stepping out of the car.

The car had stopped just outside of the construction yard entrance gate. It was a huge chain-link fence that ran off into the distance beyond sight. There was a small building just within the gate in front of them. The gate was locked by a heavy chain and a padlock.

Catia knelt down and pulled up a piece of plastic covered by the dirt in front of the gate. Under the plastic sheet was a small metal box. She opened the box and retrieved a key from it, using it to open the padlock and pull the chains off of the gate. Replacing the key where she found it and tossing both the chain and padlock out of the way, the blonde teen pulled the gate open.

"Tadah! It's open!" she declared dramatically.

"How did you know about that?" Ivan asked, amazed.

"Valentin showed me this during our first—and only—date," Catia replied, smirking as she walked inside. "That building should be open. If it's not, I've got a spare bobby pin."

"Why would we need to go in there?" Ivan asked, baffled.

"For water, food, and a flashlight," Sonya answered, frowning.

"I've got a flashlight," Mikhail commented.

"Pen light," Viktor added, pulling a small pen light from his pocket.

"I brought some water bottles and snacks," Catia commented after a moment. "Still, there's some interesting stuff in there…if you want to check it out."

"Maybe when we get back," Ivan decided. "We better hurry if we want to see Sonya's amazing 'split mountain'."

Sonya elbowed him in the ribs, sending Ivan crashing to the ground. With a huff and no apology, she headed off toward a huge rise in the distance that could only be the mountain. Viktor followed, one arm wrapped around Raisa's shoulders to steer her along with him. Mikhail pulled Ivan back up, chuckling.

"Good one, dude," he commented, heading after Sonya.

"Are you okay?" Catia asked, looking at him with concern.

"_Da_, I'm fine," Ivan reassured, brushing himself off. "I shouldn't have tempted her. I just don't seem to learn."

"Sonya's been snappier than usual today. Sorry," the blonde apologized.

"_Nyet_, don't worry about it. I'm fine," Ivan said, smirking. "We, uh…better catch up with them. Don't want to be left…be….hind?"

Ivan took a step back, seeing something on the ground near the building. Wandering toward it, he ignored Catia's questions. It looked like a piece of paper…

Picking it up, he looked it over. It was a scrawled note written in drippy red marker. The marker sure looked and smelled weird, though. Upon touching the words, some of the marker crumbled away. Ivan stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"What is it" Catia asked, standing at his shoulder to look at it. "Ugh! What's that smell? It's like something died!"

"I know, right?" Ivan joked. "Looks like some weird note. Funky marker, though…"

**Do not stay past sunset.**

"Maybe this is one of those gag signs?" Ivan suggested, baffled by the message.

"Gag or not, that letter's freaking me out. It's like it's written in…blood…" Catia swallowed audibly. "Regardless, we'll be obeying it. I don't want to stay out here at night."

Ivan dropped the letter, frowning. He felt sick to his stomach suddenly. It had to be that creepy dead smell.

"Let's catch up to the others," he said, turning to dash after them.

Catia was right on his heels. Neither of them looked back.

If they'd gone just a bit further around the building, they'd have found bloodstains and buzzing flies around the far corner. Chunks of fluorescent orange cloth was scattered about, as if torn away by a savage beast. And beyond all that would be the decaying remains of a construction worker, another scrawled note resting on the bloodstained grass nearby.

**It feasts on flesh.**


End file.
